<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>House of the Uniquely Unknowns by WrapItUp26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532241">House of the Uniquely Unknowns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrapItUp26/pseuds/WrapItUp26'>WrapItUp26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Multi, Other, Series, Spinoff, Superheroes, Villains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:49:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrapItUp26/pseuds/WrapItUp26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The spin off trilogy of the Hooded Capes Quartet, following the Odd Club as teenagers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Odd Club</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Remebrance can be a drag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three years have given me much to be thankful for: everyone I care about is alive, Divined is dead, I have a wicked suit, and Divined is dead. What? I have to say it twice or it loses its positive ring and nobody wants that. We lost everything to put that guy down and we weren’t alone in doing so.<br/> Now remains his son and putting back the pieces three years later. Doing what we can to solve the problems from way back then.<br/> I’m sixteen now and have finer grasp on how to handle the unexpected and change. I’m a teenager now and Jackson Piper’s days of following his own flow are over… it’s not a joke this time. I promised Bennett, I would find a way and every problem has an alternative to what’s coming next.</p><p> .</p><p> .</p><p> .</p><p>We won a possible war and lived to tell the tale, but work still is being done. In the midst of battle, many homes were destroyed as well as two sacred places.<br/> Prism and the Watchtower. Prism housed Villains to reeducate and redeem them; they escaped. The Watchtower got lost in the Polar World as a trade to balance the troubled ventures to come or you know, make sure Divined doesn’t come back.<br/> Polar World is still slightly open due to Lucille’s influence, still not sure how she managed that. My best friend has some impressive talents for someone who’s not answering me back.<br/> I glance down at my tablet and see she saw the test message and hasn’t come through with a call or any response back because in this century people seem to forget to answer back when I need them to.<br/> I turn my goggles on and glances downward and lock on target. Hello Alphonse Wood. I glance to Junior and point for him to go down first. He saults me and does what I tell him to.<br/> My mentor wanted me to stay home and keep a level head while he got to work on the field and see how everything needs to be fixed and speak with officials. I slid down the fire escape and type in the buttons on my device and create a signal booster, it transforms into real life and expands into a listening device, all I gotta do is race over to the cell tower to get some added juice.<br/> I’ve done the sneaking around and stealing things before, but then I was a Villain and Jasmine was with me. Not two miles away, I didn’t care if whatever I did, hurt somebody else. I straightened up and decided to keep the device together and not spy on Alphonse, Junior would tell me what I needed to know, its why I created him in the first place.<br/> I turn back around, heading to the house three miles down the hill and entered through the front, where the spare key was under the grass. I open the door and chuck my shoes off, calling for Faye and getting to no answer, seeing if she wrote anything down for me, she did.<br/> Jackson. I am helping Alphonse out, making sure there aren’t anymore people effected and rebuilding the houses, there is nothing criminal going on, don’t get ahead of yourself. Buy something for lunch today, have a good day.<br/> I could just feel her wanting to say she ‘loves’ me, which… okay, it’s not weird. We’ve lived together for three years while I could’ve stayed with my sister, but I wanted to try something different… telling the Woods I love them should be more of an understand thing.<br/> I check the counter for anything else and found a velvet peach envelope addressed to me, I drop my bag down and tap my goggles to see inside the content, no timed bombs, it’s not a fan letter or a death threat. <br/> I go inside the kitchen and get a knife, using it to open the letter and read the content, narrowing my eyes. I’ve been accepted into a school and it goes on to say how while I may not have been the top pick, my stellar performance shows how much I can take and how ready I am to prove myself.<br/> “Fishy.”<br/> .</p><p> .</p><p> .</p><p> Do I consider myself the leader of the Odd Club? All Lucille’s idea and I humbly follow along as her second, uh not with those lingering crush feelings anymore. I moved pass the rejection.<br/> We’ve been through a lot together and I consider her my compass. I also told everyone to meet at the spot at dawn (a big opening under the bridge) and only Miriam showed up. Wood dropped her off.<br/> Or was that Dash? They were always surrounding each other, so it’s hard to tell. Guess that comes with dating someone. I texted every one here via the group chat to see if they got the invitations too. What did Miriam’s say?<br/> Miriam wardobe changed in some months, gone were the scary blood spot dresses and moving onto a normal jacket wearer who likes wrist bands. She waves at me.<br/> “Hey Jackson, why the look?”<br/> “The group chat required everyone to be here, I have no clue why its only you and Luce. Am I the only one not invited to do the clean up? I hacked the system a couple times and I’m made to have a rest day!” I snap, folding my arms and rolling my eyes when Junior chooses that moment to come and get me.<br/> He formally waves to the girls and turns to me, fixing his leather jacket and sighing. “Being you is so hard sir, Alphonse is not the one who sent out the letters, but as you know, a new building was coming soon and the school happens to be it. Boss, they moved the cell towers and I felt the lay lines weakening soon, didn’t you and Gerald fix that?”<br/> We sure as heck did. I’m doing okay, I don’t know what’s going on, which I’m not okay about, but I will. I always do. I touch my keypad and Junior vanishes, so they were rebuilding things and questioning people about what’s happening next.<br/> Reginald wouldn’t tell me about that, he’s now the leader of the Council of Infinity (name changed). I’m just me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Level field of team work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Learning what Gerald has been up to.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miriam has gotten better at communicating with all of us and Jackson didn’t stray from their conversation once. I’m quite proud of his development.<br/>
Why would he? She’s not the enemy anymore. She was a scared kid who had no other choice but to hurt people. Doing whatever her Grandfather and brother told her to and she died for it. The real monster has been dealt with, I can’t feel him anymore so I know a hundred percent he’s gone.<br/>
I did transform into the future version of dead bad guy, so it has to mean something, once I properly know how to use to my advantage.<br/>
“Who’s idea was it to have the meet up this early? I gotta hurry back, grandmother needs her meds on time,” Genevieve, the only Normal out of all of us and she came with Gerald in tow, “He was curious and doesn’t have a phone.”<br/>
And he brought breakfast burritos too, to be truthful, the only reason I hesitated to include him in anything, he never seemed interested.<br/>
Plus he needed time to adjust. These last three years, was the most he spent around individuals his own age and finding out what kind of person he is.<br/>
Jackson whistled for everyone to stop talking. Gerald handed me a burrito and I thanked him, he reached over and handed out one to Jacks, who waved it away.<br/>
“Not right now Harvey, this morning when I wasn’t snooping, I came back home to find a letter addressed to me about a mysterious school, did everyone get that letter? Raise your hand,” Everyone does, “Great, so what are we going to do about that? Doesn’t that send out a certain message?”<br/>
It could if one chooses to look at it that way. We survived a guy who started a whole world. We partially had a hand to play in ending his life, we were seen as heroes, but we were kids then.<br/>
I don’t think anybody will care now that we’re teenagers, some of us still don’t know how any of what happened and the after effects were true or not. I don’t anyway.<br/>
Miriam touched Jackson’s shoulder. He’s gotten used to people other than his family and me touching him.<br/>
“You make a solid point, we do have a lot to think about how we’re going to respond to these letters and we will Jackson, but we got the letters today. Give us a couple days and we’ll reconvene, check all the boxes,” Miriam didn’t know it, but she speaking his language.<br/>
Jackson took a bite of his burrito. “Fine, do what you will.”</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
It’s two forty when I walk in the apartment through the fire escape and see Mom asleep on the couch, we had a minor disagreement about me going out tonight.<br/>
I promised I wouldn’t be by myself, she knew my friends. We helped rescue her, but her head is back on that Island and I would rather think of anything else than to relive somebody else dying. Someone from my family anyway, she could have that all to herself.<br/>
I want some semblance of normalcy when it comes to home life, I finish covering her with a blanket and look over at the pile of mail. We were already failing rent? I weed through personal fan mail and see my lawyer’s name and the manor.<br/>
They want to know what I might do next and that’s a good question, I don’t know what I want. Okay, that’s a bit of a lie. I know I want to figure out this shifting physical vision thing of the future I got going on, I haven’t managed to do it again since the fight. I want to not be surrounded in a big manor where I don’t where I belong anymore.<br/>
I want to learn to not be so afraid of my powers and see how I can use them without doing harm to myself.<br/>
I never want to call Ashley over even though she lives by and is my guardian. Her advice would be helpful right now. I never want Jackson to think less of me even if he’s my best friend and would do anything for me.<br/>
Instead, I called Dewey and Reginald (still weird calling him by his real name) to aid me in my training. We parked ourselves in the empty lot where the Watchtower used to be, when they finally picked up the phone and came to get me.<br/>
“Does Reginald know your teaching me alone? I don’t want to cause some distress”<br/>
Dewey comes around me and squeezes my and, smiling. Another guy I know who’s gotten better at communicating with people.<br/>
“He’s aware and he has the next lesson. You aren’t the only students we have. We shall go as slow or fast as you need us to and Gerald will stand in as your anchor,” Dewey or Legend has told me two things.<br/>
I was born with power.<br/>
Either Gerald or Jackson can compliment and assist in honing my power. Despite, Jackson being my anchor. I nod, grasping Gerald’s waiting hand and close my eyes, guiding him deep into my subconscious, where the peak of my powers lie.<br/>
All the shrouded mysteries, the flashes of images, and half done words are sprawled. We walk through side by side, I point to him the newest issue I’m having trouble with.<br/>
It was of a baby being held by arms and next to them was a man in trench coat, holding out a music box to the baby. For the life of me, the two images are always flurry, I catch glimpses but nothing accurate.<br/>
Gerald leans down and looks into the baby’s face, then to the silver chain around its neck, then undid the collar and the same chain caught her eye.<br/>
“You were the baby! One mystery solved”<br/>
“Yes, this was my mother… I think. I was around the same age when my Aunt told me she died, if you’re seeing only half of them, what does that mean? Are they in the middle of living and dead? Try to enhance it,” I look down at him and watch him touch the baby’s little hand.<br/>
I touch his shoulder and the misty room lights up, the images reconstruct themselves and the man bends down kissing the woman’s hands and the baby’s forehead, his words a faint whisper.<br/>
“I must go Marisol, make sure he keeps the music box, if all sources fail. Our boy is strong.” The noise of the train cuts us off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Brownie Points According to Zero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time in my life, I have a daily schedule and most of it reflects to Faye Wood’s mood of the day, since I moved in with the Woods (excluding Ashley) its more so a do-over.<br/>
That’s how I think she sees this at least and its worked for three years, I don’t even mind a little bit how my sister missed two of my birthdays and literally cut me out of her life.<br/>
She packed her bags and went East miles away from all of us: Robyn joined her. I’m the only one from our old crew whose left and stayed behind because I thought that was the right thing to do and I wanted to prove I could change.<br/>
I fork around the assorted food and check the day’s reports on my comms but make sure its on if Faye has a question or topic she wants to brooch.<br/>
Usually, she would stare off and not say anything for a long while. Divined’s after effects and she had been on the Island for a long time, not trusting in herself and hoping she would one day get back home to her family.<br/>
She offers me orange juice and I decline, finishing my meal and washing my side as I tell her I’m going out to train with her husband, she nods and sips her coffee, nothing to do about that.<br/>
I climb down the steps and heads towards the basement, lacing up my shoes and pushing up my glasses, he’s going to go hard at me for snooping isn’t he.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p> Alphonse’s wrench touches my goggles and I refrain from looking more inside the school, remembering what it used to be like when I was around.<br/>
When I was a kid who had no clue who is bio parents were (still don’t care) and nobody adopted me.<br/>
I had two good dudes on my side; Olive and Willow. Olive died by the hands of a Villain and no one knows where Willow went, maybe he moved on from this place too. Found something better.<br/>
I took off my goggles and faced Alphonse, watching him finishing up the sign. Ashley mentioned he cleaned up the city and I always figured that meant he was going around whiping people them to clean. Not do the actual work.<br/>
“I’m guessing you were the one who submitted me into the school”<br/>
“Nope. I brought up having a better school taught and monitored by the people that survived the war, had people who actually know how to build things construct. The orphanage was already broke down, so they fixed it up and your new headmaster sent out the letters,” I nod, glancing up at him.<br/>
There was more to this than he was telling me. I don’t care much about that dang place being brought down, but there had to be something else missing. I cleared my throat.<br/>
“Who got the letter first?”<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p> Gerald Harvey. His first choice was him! Okay, yes, he’s incredibly strong and holds on immense amount of power, but he has no people skills!<br/>
The guy speaks like he should be on Broadway and commercials for washing cars, how could he ever be someone’s choice?<br/>
I sense the trouble but not register it. I’m knocked out of the way. Junior takes my place and is sent back inside of me, I gasp from the impact he’s suffered and wince one eye open at Zero. Panting over the sheer punch he landed without even moving an inch.<br/>
He comes down from the bleacher steps and stalks close to me, I step back on one knee, not even able to get back up.<br/>
“I’m not the one who picked him, Reginald did. It doesn’t matter who was chosen first or second, you proved how selfishly impulse you remain and your clone suffered. Why is that?”<br/>
Why is that? Junior normally would do whatever he can if I’m in distress for his own self, I never taught him to do things like that. I let my feelings corrupt my logic.<br/>
I set my jaw and get from the ground, holding my stomach, staring at him straight on and tried to contain my glitch. Except given the fact that I was knocked aside, I let it strike smack dab in the middle of his chest.<br/>
He wobbles back on his ass and stares up at the sky, I step around his feet and gaze down at him.<br/>
“We’re even now, I didn’t see all the outcomes, but maybe that’s what your doing, opening something new over something old,” I let him stay where he is and walk away, needing to cool my head off.<br/>
Back in my room, I observe my goggles and my hero suit, touching them with every competent. If I tinkered with it, I feared Edna would come out and attack me, Junior never disobeyed what I directly or indirectly told him, he was my first real friend and he ignored me.<br/>
To save me yes, but I designed him to act as a caretaker independent of his own well-being. I never thought about developing him more than that, he was responding to the suit, but not to me.<br/>
He pouts up at me.<br/>
“Sorry boss, but I saw him charge at you, I had to act or something could’ve happened to you”<br/>
“No it wouldn’t have. Alphonse hurt me sure, but he wouldn’t have killed me. We were training, rough housing, whatever you want to call it. Don’t do that again-”<br/>
“No! He’s a monster boss, he slaughtered and he’ll do it again. We should make them watch, so they can remember the kind of man he surely is,” I press my hand into the cloth and he disappears, something is totally off about him.<br/>
The future me got rid of Junior, but he never told me why, heck he never told me a lot of things. He had a larger army than me, maybe that’s what I need.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Practice matches issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grandmother book signing went on about two hours when people started piling in for a different kind of reason. Well one the rain and two… the Harvey Foundation was being foreclosed. It was bound to happen, they were a corrupt family and organization, saying they did good for the people, but no one really believed it.<br/> I look around to see Gerald wasn’t among them and turned away when grandmother put down the blinds and had me get more of the stocks comics in the back.<br/> I did as she instructed and nearly screamed, seeing Gerald far off in the corner, he came in from the back. I’m afraid to say we didn’t become friends until a couple years ago.<br/> He was locked inside of a portrait come to life, I wish I was apart of the rescue team to come get him. <br/> He looks over at me.<br/> “Your grandmother says I may stay the night”<br/> “Uh yeah we have an extra room, so it’s fine. No complaints here, but you didn’t bring anything. I don’t think my grandfather’s clothes will fit you,” Way to go me, telling the rich boy that he might not even have money anymore.<br/> Gerald pulls out a twenty and steps away from the desk and points behind me, I turn and see the printed comics.<br/> “I do know how to find cheap clothes Genevieve, I do have a functioning body,” I’m not sure if he’s teasing me or being serious.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p> The coverage for the Harvey’s being run under the ground and their names meaning next to nothing, all because they refused to open their mansion for refugees during and after the Duplex Royale.<br/> That’s what grandmother latest comic strips were about, how would she know how everything went on if she wasn’t there? I don’t recall mentioning the details to her, Alphonse made her promise to not engage civilians.<br/> I never asked her about her work and where she got her inspiration from. I assumed she asked interview questions. She had been around Odrium for a long time and had the run of the place.<br/> “Evie my sweet bean, your face is pinched, go and ask your questions”<br/> “No. Everyone asks you a lot of questions today and I want you to rest”<br/> “Letting your wandering mind burn doesn’t me rested, speak it,” She presses touching my hand as I tuck her in.<br/> I almost give in, but I know how adults work. I especially know how she works, she’ll start to tell me but then she’ll start asking about how school and if I liked any of my classmates, she always told me it wasn’t the time.<br/> Whatever that meant.<br/>Gerald twists around and loops an arm around my waist and helps me through the window, releasing me when I caught my balance and thank him. Never figured he would have some built, yet he had some muscle underneath that sweater vest.<br/> We were on the third floor and Jackson minimized the electric power; we are in Silas High. Least what passes as the teacher’s lounge in his reconstruction of it.<br/> A while back, we learned it runs under a lay line and Jackson and Gerald were the only ones that knew how to work it. Their powers are compatiable together and we can’t always meet under the bridge.<br/> Miriam takes a seat and pulls out a letter. THE letter. We finally are talking about it, like we promised we would.<br/> “Do any among us believe this is a joke? All five us are given this letter at the same time”<br/> “The first five to be selected at this brand new school? It may be the same tune, but we will not be the only ones there, it’s benefical of our education to explore what it may hold for us,” Gerald checked the strength of the table, but decided to lean on a wall.<br/> He was right. Wordy, but right. It didn’t hurt to see how the school would be and check to see if its actually legit and the Factionless aren’t planning something.<br/> Lucille gave him a small smile. “Villains swarming around can’t stop us, we are already targets. Why not train and adapt to show them why? Alphonse believes the school is best and I trust him, I trust all of them,” By all of them, she meant the adults in our lives.<br/> I don’t have powers. I’m a Normal. I don’t really get the whole target thing, but I want to learn how to help my friends and maybe be an asset on the field.<br/> I look at everyone.<br/>“Guess we’re going to school.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. the appropriate time to swear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luce seemed chipper despite being a target like the rest of us, she climbed through the bay window when no one was looking and latched it as she skipped over to me. You heard me.<br/> I let her hug me around the shoulders and observe her movements when she takes a seat across from me, Faye came down the steps after washing up for breakfast.<br/> If she knew about Luce coming through the window instead of the entrance door, she didn’t say anything, well she wasn’t me. I watch her walk into the kitchen and lean towards Luce.<br/> “Having Harvey as your anchor when I’m available any day of the week, whenever you need me. I don’t really like it and would rather find out from you than Reginald… Evie told me you got rid of your mansion, maybe we should talk about that,” Anything but today.<br/> I sound bitter? Perhaps I am, have you ever factored that in to your judgment zone? Gosh, now I’m arguing with no one.<br/> Lucille bites into the bagel and waves at Faye who comes in, greeting the both of us. Okay, she was going to play that game, fine. We don’t have to talk about her life choices.<br/> It is her choice to lose something she’s not fond of anymore and besides, who does she know that’s there? All the people inside were staff and both her Aunt and her father are dead, guess those memories are hard to escape.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p> My lack of trust in people got worse when random girl came up to us and flashed a camera in my face, the lights of the school flickered and I sigh calming my shot nerves.<br/> Can’t afford to have this new baby building go without light, the random girl cooed when she saw what I did. I never seen someone be so love with my power before, it’s not that impressive.<br/> “Biggest fan sorry, I covered the whole play by play of your fight with the mysterious Divined-”<br/> “Are you a journalist?”<br/> “Oh my gosh, Genevieve spoke to me. No, I’m a journalist in spirit only. I like to know things about really cool people and you guys are so chill,” Considering I’ve been named psycho and cold before; chill is a newer adjective.<br/> We all exchanged looks with one another and Harvey steps forward, she instantly stared fanning herself, in public.<br/> “We would like to know more.”<br/> Kaylee William was her name and she was in the same year as us, she is a Normal and doesn’t have any interesting traits to speak of.<br/> According to her, the five of us were originally chosen last, but the new principal decided against. The school was made over an orphanage that had its fair share of bad reports, the last orphan there had died.<br/>The school was requested to be designed and made by the mayor Alphonse Wood, she went gaga over him too and expressed she thought he was way scarier at first.<br/> She arrived early, so she got to peek through the window to see the school and she was excited to meet people who had powers and those that didn’t. She winked at Genevieve when she said that.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>I consider myself as a calm genius, dealing with personal issues suck so I never do and my sister is two hours away and not here to talk to me right now. I am a live sized model of inner conflict and attempting to not freak out.<br/> How am I a genius you ask to help distract me? Well, I create and formulate things in under a minute, I am skilled at stealth and technical information gathering, I managed to stay under the radar until I was ten and the government recognized me as a threat.<br/> Willow Reyes is standing before me, when we were younger, I was the tallest one. I always teased him about his height.<br/> This guy is so tall, he has to bend down to talk to me, maybe six one to my five three.<br/> Lucille receives a high five from Willow who’s wearing light make up and a pencil skirt. With his feminine undertones it looks good on him, but inside I found myself screaming.<br/> My former best friend and my current best friend were getting along to dang well.<br/> “You two know each other?”<br/> “Spot on pretty lady! We sure do. We grew up in the same orphanage, but I got adopted first… the experience wasn’t for the faint of heart, I managed though,” You managed! I thought you ran off somewhere and died in a ditch because of me.<br/> I couldn’t stand it any longer.<br/> “Why are you fucking here?”<br/> “Jackson! Language!”<br/> “Not now. You managed? Did you manage to surf me up on the web and contact me to tell me you were alive? Did you manage to stop growing and not look down at me? Did you manage to have some common goddamn sense to know reunions aren’t the time?”<br/> Wow buddy, you feel better now that you blandly told off a sweet boy.<br/> Nope.<br/>I watch Luce watch me, then I watch Willow turn when someone calls his name, but its obnoxious and it’s wrong. Who’s Willy?<br/> A boy with bleach auburn hair and a gray bow tie hands Willow his briefcase and notes his expression, turning gray eyes over to my group and to me.<br/> “Willy, go inside and wait for me”<br/> “Dexter-”<br/> “This is the guy, right? Let me handle the guy, run along and wait for me, save me the best spot,” Willow literally followed this jackass’s command and almost tripped inside.<br/> Luce mumbled something about going after him and the rest of my friends followed, leaving me along with this Dexter character and a sour taste in my mouth.<br/>I was shocked for sure, you heard me. I freaked out and when I freak, I don’t think. I never swear, I promise.<br/> “Jacob, listen”<br/> “Jackson”<br/> “Come again?”<br/> “I said my name is Jackson and I don’t care what you have to say to me or how you treat Willow-”<br/> He steps up in my face and I stand my ground.<br/> “You lost the privilege to call him that. He’s my Willy and anyone who hurts him, is a worthless piece of trash… clear to me by the way you spoke to him, that’s all you are. Now listen, Jackson. That is my boy, got it, I look after him and tell the same thing to your friends while you still have them. Do remember to follow the Villains code,” He made a sign I recognized.<br/> A sign I once made myself, I was dealing with a Villain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. wish away, wish forgotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Never believed in wishes. Wished once to never see Harvey as attractive… moving on. All my friends kept watching me to see if I would react again and curse at them next, lose my marbles.<br/> I won’t. I already broke my oath, present and future, I don’t understand why I keep it up. Her’s gone and he doesn’t even know about how I’m doing.<br/> How I am doing is that I want to wish away Willow, but you can’t wish away people, it doesn’t work like that.<br/> I want the owner to own up to his mistake and cut this place down and maybe my sister can come get me, I sound so dumb. I sound like a Villain. This should be my new Normal, I accepted it. Did I?<br/> I have more friends.<br/> I’m adjusting to my powers and I’m happy; living with a fragment of my past will not set me out and away. I won’t let it.<br/> I have to be better than I was before, I have to try because I don’t to see Lucille sad and worried for me, she gave me the looks more than the rest of them, because she knew what I was like.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p> Miriam sat on my desk and did her blood sorcery stuff, wiccan powers were lost on me. I had her to sample some of the newcomers blood to see who may be up to something and who genuinely is a good person.<br/> We have someone in our class claiming they are a Villain. Douche Dexter. Unlike Harvey, he flaunts his money and power as if he would run out.<br/> Miriam shook her head.<br/> “Some mixed intentions but nothing out of the ordinary I can spot coming from Willow, its something there, but I can’t wrap my finger around it. He really wants to start over and connect with you, maybe you both deserve it,” I turn around to tell her my opinion of her analysis.<br/> Miriam’s eyes and nose were dripping out blood and the room began to fill with it, her mouth is still moving but no sound is coming out.<br/> I go over to her and check her pulse, its dangerously low. I never seen her power do this and my guess is, she hadn’t either. <br/>I pat myself down and look for my clothes that were now covered in blood to find my phone, crap left it at the house. I mumble an apology and fondle her for hers and frantically zap a group message for someone to help before we’re drowning in blood.<br/> A fast response came with Dash zooming inside and grabbing us both out of the house, the windows exploded and he covered us both, something slammed into us and the street was flooded in red liquid, slowly disappearing.<br/> Miriam began to stir and cough, sitting up. Dash touched her neck, he glances to me and nods, I relax and fall back.<br/> Note to self: never ask the girl who’s reborn to do a blood ritual, the results are taxing and wild.<br/> “Mira, don’t do that again.”<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p> Willow is back and I can’t do anything about it, Miriam almost died for a second time with me in the mess and I can’t do anything about saving people or myself. I’m a wreck.<br/> Alphonse had to come reverse the actions that happened because the window broke and mentioned to me why Willow came back; his Mom was Raina Salazar and Eddie of all people kept him safe. So I killed his mom… super.<br/> Good thing too, we would’ve had one more person to put down and I’m not sure I would’ve had it in me to do that.<br/> Everyone was sleeping except Harvey, Alphonse had brought some boxes from his old estate to look through and I needed somewhere to crash at the moment.<br/> He glances up at the door knock and goes back to what he’s doing, he moves the boxes to the ground, off the bed.<br/> “Dude, no”<br/> “It’s fine Jackson, I don’t sleep these days,” Loaded response if I ever had one.<br/> Course he wouldn’t be able to sleep, the guy lived almost his entire life inside of a portrait created by his aunt that he assumed was a real place and now he’s out in the real world, whatever that’s supposed to me.<br/> No wonder he thinks keeping to himself is what’s best for everyone is to keep a safe distance.<br/>Which is so wrong.<br/>“Did you eat?”<br/>“Yes, they have a food bar for late comer if your hungry, I also brushed my teeth too if you want to see,” Now he’s being a smart ass when I’m being honest and a friend.<br/> We’re we really friends? I might not agree with his methods or his character sometimes, but that doesn’t mean I hate him.<br/> Portal World me made things strange.<br/> Reginald put up a photo album and sat it on his desk, from his expression I could tell he wanted to see it, but he wasn’t doing anything about it. Here goes a conversation starter, take nineteen.<br/> “So the Foundation is demolished, how do you feel about that? Didn’t you use to work with them?”<br/> “That sounds as if we were a stable family, no Jackson. I did one disastrous launch with them and the next morning I skipped breakfast because they made whale stew, I may have their last name, but I’m not one of them. I don’t want one to be one of them, they might need me but I don’t need them,” Harvey scowled on that handsome mug of his and turned those grassy green eyes at me, “Willow is back, how do you feel about that? Retract that, the freshly new student body knows about that, what are you going to do about that?”<br/> Look at that, Harvey can do snarky, we’re getting somewhere. He began to toss me a sibling bag and faltered, this was an expensive house, but it was kind of sad for me to not sleep on a King size bed.<br/> Instead I sat next to him.<br/> “What can I do about it? He’s not someone I have to worry about, the Factionless are, the Villains who escaped Prism are. He’s a little lost to be hanging around someone like Dexter, but I don’t know. I want to wait it out,” Harvey snorted at me and got up from the bed, thumbing through his suitcase to find a shirt and slipped his off.<br/> He’s taller than me and had muscles too! To have such humid eyes, his skin was a light tan and his crinkled brown hair stood up funny when he pulled his shirt down. I stop the ogling and stare at the portrait of a woman holding a page, but her face is blurred.<br/> “It’s one of Luce’s visions, I helped her enhance it, er, I asked her not to tell you because it’s about my family and I know you’re not a fan of them. Don’t blame her, it was a one time thing and I wanted to be of help,” Harvey tucks the edges of hair and I can’t help myself, I smile, unconsciously touching his knee.<br/> Glancing to the Ipod on his bed pillow. “Cap the day of off with letting me see your playlist?”<br/> I wanted to tell him that: yeah, I’m not a fan of your family because they all such, but that doesn’t mean I don’t like you because I do.<br/> It would be weird and out of place from how I usually see him, in his eyes. In so little words, Harvey reminded me that I came to the conclusion of changing on my own, so why not continue the change and hope for a different outcome?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. killer energy bunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harvey may have been right. I said may have. I kept him up for three straight hours talking about what I should do about Willow and we may have sprinkled in some of his stuff too. You know, a momentary bout of peace between two friends.<br/> Now when I joked in secret about celebrating when his legendary family dynasty (corrupted and stupid rich) they were awful people, I never thought how deeply he would be effected.<br/>  Maybe I didn’t care back then; now I know him better and he shouldn’t be on his own with strangers. At some fancy share house where a bunch of nobodies would expect nothing of him and maybe he might feel welcomed.<br/> I need to learn to not have my mind drift away when it comes to that guy, it gets mushy more times than I would like to count. I push my glasses up.<br/> Coming out holding a chair and a second coffee, Willow appeared while Luce and I did our weekly lunch hang out to catch up and see how’s life for the other. We both paused and Luce caught onto my impending uncomfortable state coming.<br/> “Hey guys, early lunch”<br/> “Something like that, do you want to join us?” I nudge my foot to Lucille’s shin and she nudged me back in her excellent way of telling to stop being a little girl about this.<br/> Willow glanced behind him and down at us, then to the chair in his arms, he slowly shook his head.<br/> “Sorry, Dex likes to sit when we wait for our food, unless you guys wouldn’t mind us eating with you,” I like Willow fine, but Dexter warning rang clear as day in my ears still.<br/> He didn’t want me anywhere near Willow because he assumed I had done something to his little puppet, I didn’t. We drifted apart as people do… I didn’t want to see the rich boy slim ball.<br/> Luce took my hand and smiled. “He wouldn’t miss you if you sat for a couple of minutes with us, right? Besides, he seemed functional last I saw of him, I’m sure he’s capable of hanging by himself while you and Jackson trade stories,” I love her all the time, she was the first real friend I ever had.<br/> The one person I had a crush on. Lucille Blackwell is about the best thing that’s happened to me, but she doesn’t have the finest idea about being subtle.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p> The school had a guest speaker and as we all gathered in the hall; Robyn Dane stood in the middle of the center and my sister was nowhere in sight.<br/>Typical.<br/> Two miles away and she can’t manage one phone call or text, she sets her soft boyfriend to check in on me.<br/> However, Robyn does tend to visit Wood now and then, as best friends that survived destroying his father together often do.<br/> Professor Hitter came up the steps with a mike and spared my classmates a look with his sea foam light green eyes and inclined his head towards Robyn.<br/> “I know there are mixed emotions floating around, if any of you, use your powers to harm Mr. Dane or I will suffer immediate expulsion… Mr. Dane will begin our first full hour seminar on how to invade an enemy,” He dropped back and handed the mike to Robyn who waved it away.<br/> My group knew how to invade an enemy, we literally survived that three years ago, on several many occasions.<br/> Robyn stepped forward and used his outdoor voice addressing everyone of us, a bright smile spreading on his mouth.<br/> “Those unaware of who I am, I am Robyn Dane, those who have survived and read about the wars, I was Divined’s son. I had been a Villain once upon a time, I had wanted to survive more than to actually harm people<br/> “Except people expected things from me, I am the son of the biggest bad that had ever disgraced Odrium and I chose to rid of him this world by proving there are those who had the same goal,” He proceeded to explain that there are times when facing an enemy who knows you too well could be a disadvantage.<br/> It helps if you have someone who knows you better, that you came in with tactics and a way to get information out of the enemy, sometimes the sources don’t work and ridding them of the world where they believe owes them is how to defeat them.<br/> Surprisingly, Dexter was actually paying attention.<br/> After the seminar I went to our hideout to find no one else there, but Robyn, I checked the alarm system and saw it was shoved (more like yanked) out.<br/> I am going to need to make redesigns, I adjust my jacket laces calling for Junior, pointing the mess.<br/> He nods, waving at Rob.<br/> “Good to see you again”<br/> “Uh yeah you too Junior, can you give me a minute. Jacks and I need to chat.”<br/>I don’t see what we could possibly talk about and my clone follows my demands, he can’t leave without my code word.<br/> I turn to where Junior should be and he wasn’t there. I step back, momentarily perplex, has my training screwed something up? He acted up before, but I thought it was a simple glitch and I thought I fixed it.<br/> “Jackson, he’s a part of you, it’s okay. He’ll be back-”<br/> “Something happened to Jas, didn’t it? You wouldn’t be coming here to visit Wood, why did she send you and not bring herself to me herself? She sends her boyfriend to ask for a favor,” Robyn expression didn’t change once and he held up a cellphone message.<br/> Describing a goodbye message, dated eleven weeks ago and payment needing to be met. Jasmine stating how she would find a buyer and submitted a blank site. None of it made sense, I walked up and touched the screen, instantly getting a cyber decoder.<br/> “When did Jasmine forget she had a brother who could find anyone who had an ID link?”<br/> “An ID what now?”<br/> “It’s a launcher that activates when someone, a hacker is using a decoder to scramble their user, according to this, they’ve been warning her for a while and she didn’t phone me,” Not surprising after Andreas’s death, someone from his past would try to get something over Jasmine, “Don’t worry Rob, I got the case, you can tell my sister next time send me something more pretty.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. he's our guy!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now I’m not a psychic or anything but if some radio active new age jammer was hacking into your server and implanting false evidence against you, wouldn’t you maybe, I don’t know, come to me.<br/> I am a genius hacker and yes have some deep seeded issues to resolve. Point stands: Jasmine could’ve came to me because we are family at the end of the day, no matter how bad these get.<br/> Professor Hitter calmed the groups in minutes as he walked in, he gave each of us a smooth glance and cleared his throat. Not going to lie, our principal is pretty cool.<br/> “You are the First Beacon or freshman if you will. Your trainers have given us the files of your session, Mr. Price, you don’t have a mentor, but your special circumstance requires you to go first.”<br/> Being a douche? Yeah can see how that would be special circumstance.<br/> Dexter stepped forth and Willow hooted cheering encouragements, Dexter’s body shifted and he transformed into Willow, creating a flower bud in his hand and handing it to Professor Hitter, then shifted back to himself. He tilted his head towards a young girl shorter than him and lowered down to face her.<br/> “What is the one thing you really want right now? Anything off the top of your head,” He waited for her answer and she frowned in a thinking expression.<br/> “A baby puppy with spots,” He nodded and took his hand out of his pocket and came up with exactly as she wanted, the girls in the corner gushed.<br/> Well, the guy who thinks he’s better than anyone else happens to have two powers, I’m totally not peeved. The crowd clapped at his performance.<br/> Professor Hitter raised his hand and the crowd hushed immediately, he gazed toward Dexter and gave a small appaluse of his own.<br/> “Mr. Price is one of our promising prodigies, possessing two abilities is a feat, but those are not all test demonstration catered towards him, Mrs. Blackwell, may you step up and provide us a sample what your ability beholds,” The crowd began to look towards Lucille who looked towards me and I shrugged, I never been in the situation where I had been politely asked to do something.<br/> I would simply do it and imagine it could work out for me, I am damn impressive, but Lucille’s power isn’t a showing one and it has been unpredictable as of late. Professor Hitter was waiting though and the crowd was showing limited interest, I don’t want them to think my best friend was weak.<br/> She breathes in and out and steps in the center while Dexter steps back next to Willow, she starts glancing around the room and her eyes lands on the banner above our heads and they start glowing with small words swirling back and forth.<br/> “Winston Meyer performed a through search of the entire landscape and could not find the disgruntle man, moaning about casualties and Gods rising from the mist of those who possess extraordinary gifts, he was only a scientist. A Normal,” While the first time I heard rattling on strange facts about people to be bit… odd. <br/> This was how her power worked, she only got lucky when she could actually envision the person into the real world, somebody screamed in the back, pointing to a man setting himself up to hang. <br/> Professor Hitter tightened his hold on his walker. “Mrs. Blackwell, Mayor Alphonse has given me a full report on the lengths of your power, this has happened to you twice, yes? It is untested, please guide the man back to the past,” Lucille began to sweat and glanced at me, I knew the panicked look.<br/> We were untested grounds, we weren’t with Reginald or Dewey, who could simply port the person somewhere until her power calmed down and I couldn’t grab her and go inside of her mind to correct the damage… she was on her own and when people become on their own with something new; they panic.<br/> Winston head turned in slow motion, then another version of him popped up and another. In various degrees of panic and discomfort, Lucille had scouted down to the ground, groaning, holding her head.<br/> Little did she know, they were following her movements and were acting on her emotions, this was her power and she had no control, but had proved she could do something with it.<br/> When one of them lurched forward at someone, Professor Hitter slammed his walker down and Winston vanished as well as any lingering essence of Lucille’s power. I never wanted to see the frightened look on Lucille’s face, never again, she wasn’t only terrified of her power but how people respond to it.<br/> My eye catches Alphonse by the open door and Amalia Blackwell standing next to her, her mouth covered, watching her daughter. No lady, do show your flabbergasted by your own daughter. My mentor and I exchanged a look as I raised a hand, going over to Luce and helping her up.<br/> “I will take her sir,”<br/> “Mrs. Blackwell, whomever your mentors are, remind them that there are occasions when your powers will be needed on actual surfaces where human lives are at stake. You are incredibly undeveloped when it comes to exploring new avenues of where your powers can reach, but your potential shines, do remember that,” Lucille meekly nods as I take us out of the building and towards her mother.<br/> We all step two blocks away and Amalia instantly hugs Lucille, mumbling words for only her ears about what transpired and how she was right to call an early dismissal. How she never wanted to see something so disturbing happening to her again, as if her daughter’s power was a disturbing factor to their relationship. I felt myself getting angry and Alphonse stepped up to me.<br/> “Jackson, they’re calling for you. Don’t think this is about you, she’s your best friend, correct? Don’t cause a scene knowing she wouldn’t be able to handle it if something happened to you, control that anger or it will control you,” I didn’t believe what Alphonse was saying to me.<br/> I always had some amount of a lid on my emotions, this wasn’t going to do anything to me.<br/> I may be a little bit of an idiot. The minute I stepped into the center, Junior stepped out of me and created a blackout, clapping when everyone was confused and getting more frightened than they already were. I fix my goggles to my face and adjust the balance, flipping a switch in my mind and having the light back on and Junior zapped into a baby rubric cube, I needed to get a handle on him, my powers were fine.<br/> Professor Hitter didn’t say anything when it came to me, all he did was issue his own testament to my capability.<br/> “While acknowledging the field advantage you do have, I believe you rely too much on the digital clones you have developed over the years, you are the user of your powers, please remember that while gaining proper structure in our establishment, Mrs. Higgins,” His head turned in Genevieve’s direction and she perked up, “You and Kaylee both do not possess powers, you are excused for this exercise. Do make observant notes, Kaylee no pictures or videos.”<br/> That only leaves her with looking.<br/> I could hear Dexter whispering about the two screw ups in our group and shut the heck up when it came to Willow’s turn, patting his shoulders despite their height difference and whacked him on the bum, loudly declaring him for him to not mess it up.<br/> I watch Dexter raise his arms up and flowers blossomed around us, thorns and roots building a tree house and a fort. A baby pollen waddled over to Professor Hitter and held out its arm for him to shake, he picks it up using his walker as support and walked up to him, handing it off. And I thank him for that, I got some bad memories when it comes to those things (one pretended to be Lucille and killed Bennett), I know Willow wouldn’t do anything to harm us.<br/>  “It is apparent you are skilled as well as your other classmates, however; working on attacking is also why the classes catered towards you are in place, utilize them,” He placed his hand on his shoulder and Willow nodded flushing and going back to Dexter’s side.<br/> Professor Hitter turned to Harvey and he stepped up, probably eager to prove how awesome he was compared to the rest of us. Least, he would shut up Dexter finally. He spread out his arms and partials of seeping light bubbles jumped through his skin, it gathered together and launched forward into the open door, singeing the crosswalk into a deep step.<br/> Everyone applauded and I couldn’t quite see between the people getting in front of me and crowding around him and asking how he learned that. Professor Hitter didn’t even give him notes! What kind of favoritism crap is that?!<br/> Next up was Miriam and I prepared to have another blood bath from hell point two, except something mildly more disturbed happened and I say mildly because it was both cool and strange and not happening to me. She stumbled forward, her hand bent at an odd angle and Dexter dropped to the ground, the center of his shirt tightening and squeezing his body, he couldn’t even fight it off. He appeared like he was sinking and draining into the ground.<br/> Her hand was bent in an odd angle and every time she tried to step closer to help, someone else was effected. Another person in my life panicked by their powers, Harvey hand shot out and a glow enveloped Miriam, all the effect stopped and Dexter began to breathe normally again, his body coming back into his self.<br/> Professor Hitter stepped up on the stage, eyes closed addressing everyone regarding what happened in review and what it all means now.<br/> “We are a unit and Odrium needs the youth of today to set it right again. Some may believe the same song is playing; Villains are taking over again and Heroes are loose with their help. I will not be removing either of the three that have showcased disfigurement of their powers, it is a flaw that can be worked on and that is why I believe the House will establish a fine regime to inspire by,” The school bell rang and this whole time I thought this was the classroom setting, he sighed, “First Beacon, your homeroom teacher awaits, remember what I have instructed you.”</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/> With my new leaf on life, one would come to forget I used to be one of the bad guys, I would terrorize and hack my way through the globe.<br/> Thanks to Lucille’s presence, I found footing again. I found purpose in trusting others.<br/> My homeroom teacher being Syndrome, Buddy Pines himself was a whole dang monster of a pop question.<br/> What was Alphonse thinking? I get he’s the mayor and he can make any laws and choices he wanted, but making this guy our homeroom teacher out of all the available I know?<br/> I heard rumors and stories about this guy, he was the literal longest member of Prism when it was still active, he gave other Villains inspiration and a urgency to get stuff done.<br/> Now he’s doing roll call in sweatpants and eating baby carrots in a wheelchair.<br/> “You might want to call his name again, he’s glitching,” I narrowed my eyes at Dexter across the room, he wasn’t even in my zone right now.<br/> Luce touched my knee under the table and I calmed down and answered roll call. Buddy proceeded to talk about how the classes would run, basically this was a normal private school that had the basic tools of an education, but we had powers.<br/> We were needed for the world and Dexter’s performance counted towards his reputation at the school and doubled because he was of the generation with two powers. <br/> We could try to live up to his reputation. Willow was pleased that his ‘friend’ was getting praised and that wouldn’t last.<br/> We didn’t show our abilities yet, when we do, he’ll understand how we mean business too.<br/> .<br/> .<br/> .</p><p> Dexter Price is a huge pain in the rum and he knows it, he keeps trying to get a reaction out of the Odd Club and I foolishly give him one. Don’t ask me why, that’s all I end up doing, this time Lucille caught me where I am. Keeping me grounded the best way she knows how.<br/> Lucille came over at night and entered through my bedroom door, she sat in front of me and gave me an apologetic smile. <br/> On the second day, she was given an early dismissal. Why? She was adding Angelica’s name to the hall of heroes and having an early brunch with her; we never said to meet up so there was nothing for me to be upset about.<br/> And yet, when I see my best friend willing to hear about my issues and challenges and hopes; I tell her all. She listens.<br/> “Do you think we should’ve shown off more or said no, prove we mean business?”<br/> “They kind of figured we did, some do anyway. Other people believe we interfered in problems that didn’t involve us and got lucky to live for three years, besides he probably wanted to fan us as the example to never brush on or whatever, I don’t want to think about it. He wanted to show off Dexter first and he was more than happy to oblige,” We both sighed and decided against bringing it anymore topics that might be damaging.<br/> I hold up a controller and boot up my computer for us to do some team battling ourselves, the fictional kind of course. I belatedly don’t recall her not telling me how her day went and believed she had a better outcome than the rest of us. Maybe that’s the best I could ask of her, to have a good day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. divided for the winners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mom managed to not only plan the venue for the vigil late, she came to school at the worst possible time when I proved how much of a fake I am. We had last minute sessions after school and I flopped.<br/> Everyone was controlling their powers all fine and I came out as the fool who had a mental breakdown because her powers are changing and she’s changing and maybe she hates that a little too much.<br/> Now I agreed to go to some honoring program to thank the dead for their bravery to actually stop being embarrassed and not be cuddled by my friends.<br/> My aunt, Angelica was a part of that. She killed herself to force Jemima in a corner and clued me in on my own abilities. Which was totally misguided and wrong because hello, still confused and still alone.<br/> I guess how I hate how everyone either leaves or dies around me. Positive thinking, maintain positive thinking.<br/> “Now with such a nice dress, you really want to frown,” I turn to see Ashley at the door in a pants suit, that’s how I know she’s real.<br/> I run to her, hugging her as tight so she won’t disappear. We talk all the time, but its nothing like actually seeing the person who made knowing that there was someone out there fighting the good fight for us.<br/> Who would always be there for me and get on my side, who doesn’t see me cracking.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p> The wind nearly smacked the candle over on the grass, Violet waved her hand and put a force field behind it, she nodded a greeting, standing beside her.<br/> Coming from behind her was Dash, her brother and Ashley’s boyfriend, they both give me a hug and I hug back. <br/> These were two siblings who were separated but never lost hope one day finding each other again, even when everyone thought he was crazy for thinking what he was thinking. He believed and the outcome worked out.<br/> We separate with Violet holding my hand and tugging me closer to her, shooing away her brother. She calls out to everyone.<br/> “Luce and me are going to the arcade, text where you’re going to go eat,” I saw Mom starting to protest, but then we were invisible.<br/> And running.<br/> She was not the Violet Parr at all from the comics, for the most part, her hair was blond and not jet black and she was a lot more freeing with her powers than anyone would think.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p> “You made a living diagram of the last known location of the Factionless?”<br/> “Yeah and Junior’s turning against Jackson, I couldn’t stop myself… I never felt so embarrassed,” Violet was crushing the dancing game and when she finished, she checked her phone. <br/> I was catching her up on the chaotic life of Lucille Blackwell and friends.<br/> “Whoops, both Dash and your Mom are going off kilter and we’ve already eaten - store bought chili fries - another round?”<br/> For who? I’ve had girl talk before and not once have I ever been curious about another person.<br/> I already forgot how crappy school was, speaking of which, I turn to Violet who’s doing a shooting game now.<br/> “You should really come to the House, you would be great there”<br/> “So would Blackwell, don’t be so scared of your breakdowns. Embrace them, they inform your present to what you need to work on, you’ll get there,” She hands me a toy guy and bumps her hip against mine.<br/> I laugh and give in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. emergency</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucille seemed a lot more stable yesterday, funny I would be the one to determine if another person is stable or not, when she sat down beside me, I check to make sure if she’s been crying or was still upset. We made fools of ourselves.<br/> Got nothing. She waved at Harvey when he greeted us and handed Genevieve a pencil, when douche richie came in with Willow lagging behind; she greeted him.<br/> Dexter, she greeted him along with Willow and I would’ve slapped myself to wake myself up because this couldn’t be happening, it shouldn’t be happening.<br/> He sneered.<br/> “What misfortunes has seen today? Willy, my chair,” I narrow my eyes at my former best friend dusting his chair.<br/> Still can’t see why he thinks the two of them are good friends.<br/> Buddy rolls in and manually shuts the door, peering at a clipboard and rattling off names, when he got to Lucille’s name she gleefully announced how she was present.<br/> Buddy returned with a fake smile. “So glad you decided to run for vice president, keep the esteem to a lower octave Blackwell, nobody cares that much to be here,” I wouldn’t say I didn’t care, I just didn’t see the appeal.<br/> We were doing fine on our own and learning how to fight baddies right before breakfast, we got this.<br/> His dry wit was so convincing I almost thought this school actually cared about having presidents and vice presidents.<br/> .<br/> .<br/> .</p><p> The glowing performance review was in and the seven of us were competing against the rest of the supers involved at the House.<br/> The results were posted on the wall and handed out individually for those who couldn’t see in the back row. To see who was superior or lessor.<br/>1.Gerald Harvey<br/>2.Jackson Piper<br/>3.Dexter Price<br/>4.Willow Royal<br/>5.Lucille Blackwell<br/>6.Genevieve Foley<br/>7.Miriam Prudence<br/>8.No attendance<br/> He cared that little to put last place’s name there, should he really be an instructor?<br/> Ha. Take that you self absorded pretty boy! To say I’m not surprised by Harvey getting first, is a major understatement.<br/> Look at him, he’s made to shine in whatever he does, strong will and all. Genevieve making it on the list due to her history helping heroes was guaranteed.<br/> Miriam. She was the bottom.<br/> Buddy cleared his throat.<br/> “These results will factor in team placements, Blackwell, save the questions for the principal, I don’t have the salary to care. Yes, your little friend group will be broken up, price you pay for saving the world,” Least he acknowledged we done something.<br/> The adults in our lives heavily deny it.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p> How come one result comes in an equally horrible ones? I’m not sure how to feel about this and I have big opinions about everything goes down and doesn’t.<br/>  Miriam and Willow were on a squad with Dexter ( I pray for her sanity). Leaving the rest of us as a squad and nobody seemed to want to talk about it or see what we can do about it.<br/> This was huge news. We finally managed to get into the House together and now the group was disbanding.<br/> There’s a solution to any big problem. I was getting used to everyone, settling into the different dynamics we have built in.<br/> Shouldn’t we fight to stay on together, what was the point of all agreeing to come to the school if we weren’t altogether and fighting?<br/> Miriam got up from sitting on the bridge steps and gazes at each of us. She looked humiliated and defeated, so long she doesn’t choke all of us with her blood.<br/> “I promised Ashley a movie night, I’ll see you guys later,” That’s it? That’s how she rallies people together, she needs more people skills than I do.<br/> Everyone begins mumbling about the various things they have to do and how they were going to see me later, did we plan a hang out or something? I wasn’t notified.<br/> Guess we weren’t going to talk about it, bigger query: whose going to be the leader for our squad?<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p> Reginald opens the door and peers down at me and smiles, jesus sunshine people can be heavy on the heart.<br/> I watch him wipe his hands and usher me in, going back into the kitchen, I look over to see pasta noodles.<br/> I remember when Jasmine burned the stove trying to make them and we ordered in; our first meal together as a family.<br/> “He’s in his studio, he got back today, wouldn’t say why,” I mumble a thank you and climb up the spiral staircase, leading up to a spaced furnished room where Harvey sat on the ground, spreading out diagrams and profiles.<br/> He had books on family charts, trees, and a video clip of his mom. Some lady I think he thinks is his Mom, how would he know what she looks like if he was a baby when she disappeared?<br/> Luce.<br/> “Do you even want to start over?” I never met someone who moves spaces faster than Dash before.<br/> He makes a noise from his mouth that sounds like a combination of a chuckle and sigh.<br/> “Am I here with you all? Trying to establish that everything that’s been done to me doesn’t have a lingering effect? They have an extensive library Jackson, am I not allowed to do research in the home of my mentors?” Harvey stands up and pastes a graph to a cardboard and leans back on his heels.<br/> Was he trying to pick a fight with me? I have no clue how to respond because he expertly adjusted to being on the defense.<br/> I raise my hands in peace and bend down next to him, this was a physical photograph of Lucille’s mind space.<br/> A room where a man and woman were taking a photo together, holding baby Harvey. Both the man and woman faces were faded.<br/> I look to his pinched face and tap the center of my arm and blink three times, signaling my beacon to activate.<br/> “Take a copy of this, this is a world beacon, I dabbled with it over time as I got older. The beige dots are living people, the purple ones are of interest to me, giving me keen details and I can pinpoint a possible destination,” I know what its like to worry over something and not having any clue as to what to do about it.<br/> Harvey does as I say and takes pictures, even one of me. I raise an eyebrow.<br/> “What’s that for? Going to make a collage?”<br/> “Actually I really am, a friend album while you’re using your powers… they are pretty cool, thank you for helping me Jackson,” He touches my shoulder and grins, my heart squeezes and I catch the gasp at the back of my throat as he takes more photographs, I never know how my conversations with this guy are going to go.<br/> All I know; he will not see me blush. “What are friends for.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this chapter, we find Jackson having more relevations than one and trying to come into his own. Comment if you wish, any assistance helps.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>